


Bad Guys can have Forever and Always

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [7]
Category: Dudley Do-Right (1999), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Criminal Louis Tomlinson, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Police Officer Harry Styles, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Originally posted on quotev.com/NormalIsDeadly in 2013-2014Niall, Harry and Louis have been friends since they were kids.. except now Louis has fulfilled his dream of being the bad guy, while Harry has fulfilled his dream of being a police officer.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson
Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847869
Kudos: 8





	Bad Guys can have Forever and Always

~6 Years Old~  
Niall Pov*  
"What do you wanna be when you grow up Harry?" I ask quietly, sitting down on the bank of the river.  
"I wanna be a policeman! But instead of a car, I can have Alfie!" He says.  
Alfie is his horse. Harry pets Alfie's mane then sits down at his feet.  
"That's stupid." Louis says throwing leaves into the river.  
"Why? What do you wanna be?" I ask.  
"I wanna be the bad guy!" He says.  
"Why would you wanna be the bad guy?" Harry asks.  
"Because. When I'm the bad guy, I can do this." He says coming over to me.  
He leans down and presses a kiss to my cheek. My hand flies up to my cheek as soon as he pulls away.  
Then Louis runs away laughing.  
"I can do that too! Without being the bad guy!" Harry declares.  
He comes over and presses a kiss to my other cheek.  
I go red. He goes back over to Alfie.  
"C'mon Niall." He says.  
I go over and follow him as he leads Alfie back.  
  
~10 years later~  
Louis still wants to be the bad guy. Harry still wants to be a policeman with Alfie as his horse.  
We're still all best friends. We're 16 now.  
Louis, despite wanting to be the bad guy, is still the fun loving spontaneous kid he's always been.  
Harry is still the cheeky, easy going guy he will always be.  
I'm still...well me. Irish and Happy.  
  
~5 Years Later~  
Harry got his wish. He became a fully trained policemen has still has Alfie as his horse.  
I don't know much about Lou. We dont see him anymore. I know he has a criminal record at least. A big one too. So I guess he got his too.  
We're 21 now, well Louis is. Harry and I are 19, but I'm turning 20 soon.  
"I miss Lou" I say swinging my legs.  
"So do I Niall." Harry says.  
"Where is he?" I say, still swinging my legs.  
"I don't know Ni, GET OFF MY DESK" Harry laughs.  
"Can you try and find out?" I ask looking up at him innocently from my spot still on his desk.  
"I could call London and find out where he was last seen, If you got of my desk!" Harry says.  
I jump down immediately.  
  
Louis' Pov*  
Little does Niall know, I'm closer than they expect. Close enough to be able to hear them through the window.  
I truly miss them. Niall more than Harry.  
Maybe this time I'll talk to them. Well Niall. Because Harry, I know for sure he'll turn me in.  
Yea... That sounds like a good idea! I'll talk to Niall. We can catch up. Maybe work something out so we can meet up when I'm in Manchester!  
Whoa Lou, Hold Up. You're getting ahead of yourself.  
  
Harry Pov*  
"Call them!" Niall says.  
"Okay..Okay.." I say.  
I don't really want to, but I will, for Niall.  
*Phone Conversation*  
O: Hello London Central Police Station, How may I help you?  
H: Yes, this is Officer Harry Styles. I'm looking for The SlickTrick?  
O: Oh hey Haz, its Nick.  
H: Hey Nick, so do you know where Louis was headed last?  
N: Last I heard he was headed down towards Manchester. Thats where you are right?  
H: Yea. Thanks Nick.  
O: Why'd you wanna know?  
H: ....Just wanted to know if we had to be cautious, looks like we do.  
O: ..Okay whatever you say Harry.  
*End Conversation*  
  
Niall Pov*  
"He was last seen headed this way." Harry says when he hangs up.  
"Yay!" I say.  
"He's not likely to stay for long Ni, he never stays anywhere for long.." Harry says.  
"He stayed with us for more then 10 years Haz!" I protest.  
"But he's changed Ni! Can't you see that!?" Harry retaliates.  
"He only fulfilled his dream Harry, just like you." I murmur.  
I walk out of his office and out of the police station.  
*  
I go to the woods.  
I used to come here all the time with Louis. We know these tracks like the back of our hands.  
I find the tree we used to go to nearly everyday. A stray tear slips out when I read what we wrote on this tree, all those years ago -  
Niall is bestest  
  
But he's my Niall so don't hurt him.  
  
Niall + Louis = Best Friends  
I remember what I had said when Louis wrote the last bit.  
*Flashback*  
"There!" Louis says when he finishes writing on the tree.  
"What'd you write?" I ask.  
"Look."  
I read it carefully, taking a minute to recognise the rough writing.  
"Niall + Louis = Best Friends" Louis says.  
"Forever?" I ask very quietly.  
"Forever and Always!" Louis says.  
"Promise?" "Promise."  
*End Flashback*  
I just wish he was here.  
Tears are falling down my face by now.  
I decide to leave the tree ad walk around some of the other trails we found.  
I hear a twig crack somewhere behind me and check my watch.  
3:39pm.  
I just keep walking.  
About 30 minutes later I hear a twig crack again. This time I turn around.  
I see a silouette of a person. I think its a guy.  
"Hello?" I call out.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm not gonna uh hurt you?"  
"Helloooo?!"  
"Dude just come out! I can see you!" I call getting frustrated.  
The shadow moves a litte and I can't see it at all. But I know its still there, I can hear the person breathing.  
Theres only one person i know that can do that so well. Louis.  
"Lou?" I call, quieter than before.  
The figure steps out from the shadows.  
"Hi Ni..." It murmurs.  
It takes another step and I run forward instantly and tackle him in a hug. He falls over and I land on top of him.  
"HI." I say.  
"Hello to you to then." He chuckles.  
"Sorry, I've just missed you so much!!" I yell.  
"It's okay, I've missed you too" he says.  
I hop up and help him get up too. We start to walk to our tree. As we walk he slings his arm around my shoulder.  
When we get to the tree Louis inspects our old writing.  
"Do you remember the day we wrote it?" He asks, quietly.  
"Of Course. Like it was yesterday." I say.  
"Do you remember what you asked me?"  
"Course. I asked if we'd be best friends forever. And you said Forever and Always." I say.  
"I guess I failed at my promise didn't I?" He says sitting down next to me on the log by the tree.  
"No..." I say.  
"I did. I heard you guys at Harry's office. He's right Niall." Louis says.  
"No. Just as I told Harry, You only fulfilled your dream!" I protest.  
He's silent for a minute before he says "How is it you and only you can make me feel better about myself?, How is it that you haven't given up on me? That you still believe in me, even when no one else does? That everyone else in the world hates me but you don't?"  
"Because you're my best friend." I say.  
"But why? Why don't you just go along with Harry and pretend we were never friends? Wouldn't be easier? I mean we haven't even seen each other for years and you still call me your best friend!" he says.  
"Because what we had was special! Now stop!" I say.  
  
Louis Pov*  
"This is going to be really weird Ni, but I figured something out while I was gone."  
"Nothing can be weirder than you Lou" Niall jokes  
"No, I think this is." I say.  
"What is it?" He asks.  
"I realized that, that, I-I'm I-in love with you." I say.   
He gasps.  
"I know, You couldn't feel the same about me, Niall don't worry." I say.  
I get up and run into the woods.  
I sit down on another log about 15 minutes away.  
"LOU!" Niall calls out.  
"Louis!!! Come 'ere!!"  
"Please Lou?"  
He sounds upset.  
I come out. Simply because I can't stand him crying.  
"Lou!" He runs up to me and hugs me.  
"Why wouldn't I be able to love you?" He asks.  
"Because, I'm the bad guy. The bad guy never gets his happy ending." I say.  
"But what if you did?" He asks.  
I scrunch up my face in confusion.  
He just looks at me for a minute then starts to back me up to the tree behind me.  
I scrunch up my face even more.  
"You're so cute" He says but before I can react he has his lips on mine.  
I kiss back with equal passion.  
When he pulls away, I scrunch up my face again, wondering why he had kissed me.  
"Stawp! You're too cute!" Niall whines.  
"What?"  
"You're too cute! Stawp! Or I'll have to kiss you again!" Niall threatens.  
I scrunch up my face even more.  
He laughs, throwing his head back.  
"Nice Try." He says.  
I pout and he quickly presses a chaste kiss to my lips.  
Then I start to comprehend what happened.  
"W-Why did you--? Y-you kissed me." I stutter out.  
He laughs again.  
"That I did."  
"But wh-y?"  
"Because in case you didn't notice, I'm in love with you too!" He announces.  
"R-r-really?" I stutter, more shocked than I have ever been before.  
"Yes!"  
I go to say something else but he cuts me off with another kiss.  
"You scrunched up your face again." He grins when he pulls away.  
He pulls me back to our tree and we sit down on our log.  
"So, Lou, will you pweeease be my boyfriend, forever and always?" He pleads.  
"I dunno..." I say.  
"Why not?" He asks sounding hurt.  
"I'm the bad guy! Bad guys aren't supposed to have happy endings!" I say.  
"But..." He trails off.  
I look at him and he has tears in his eyes.  
"Oh Ni!! Don't cry! Please don't cry!" I plead.  
"But.." He starts again but nothing comes out.  
He just lets the tears fall down his cheeks.  
"Ni, please don't cry!"  
"You said that you loved me. I guess it isn't true, because isn't love meant to conquer all?" He says.  
"Ni.."  
"No. You obviously lied when you said you were in love with me because you're not even willing to be in a relationship with me!" he says, nearly yelling.   
"Niall. I really do love you, I wasn't lying!" I say.  
"But you don't love me enough to be my boyfriend." He murmurs.  
"No Ni, I do. I love you so much. I used to come here, and I'd climb this tree and I'd just sit and imagine a future with you." I say.  
"Then why won't you be my boyfriend Lou? IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE." Niall says.  
"I'm scared, that because of me you'll get hurt. I've heard the police talking. They say I'm the one crim with no weakness. By weakness they mean family, people that I love." I say.  
"I know about that Lou, I've heard Harry on the phone. I know what he talks about." Niall says, "If I thought I would get hurt, I wouldn't have asked, because I would've already known the answer would be no. Can you just please try?"  
"Fine Niall." I say, taking his hands.  
"Forever and Always?"  
"Forever and Always. I promise." I say.  
And I'm gonna keep it this time.


End file.
